A Single White Paw
by Zoey Lauren
Summary: Mosspaw always wanted to be a warrior of WindClan. Onestar used to like her, but then, his behaivor rapidly changes. Mosspaw is treated like a prisoner, and gets exiled at the gathering! Getting welcomed into ThunderClan, which is too close to secrets....
1. Prolouge

Proluge

"So, you gave her to me a few moons ago, and now…" A tom with a star on his head stood speechless in the windy moor.

"Yes. I want her back. She is my daughter. The daughter of…" The she cat was cut off.

"Don't say his name! I can't imagine that. She is the nicest kit in our clan. Why should I give her back to you?"

"Don't underestimate me, Onestar. My Clan is regrouping. You don't give back my kit, and another battle like never before will be unleashed. Good night." And with a flick of her tail, the calico she-cat was gone. Onestar stood shocked.

As Onestar walked back to camp, he strode by the ThunderClan border. Looking and smelling if no one was around, he spit there.

"Great StarClan! I hate these cats. Why did the sun have to go out! We could have won! We need to revenge!" Suddenly, an evil grin appeared on his face.

"But, I can make this their problem."


	2. Chapter 1

Mosskit woke up on a bright, sunny morning. Streching out her lean body, her black pelt shimmered under the light of the sun. Mosskit stood up, only to be welcomed by, not the purr of her brother, but a thud in the head, by a branch. Mosskit writhed in pain, and got over it quickly. With her one white paw, she began to groom herself.

Mosskit walked out of the nursery. Mosskit bounced in joy when she saw the dawn patrol back. "Oh, I want to be a warrior." She whispered. She watched how each of them put their prey down, and stepped back, staring at her. Crowfeather, her father, beckoned her over. She jumped, frightened, as her brother, Breezekit, zoomed past her, toward the fresh kill pile. He bowled over his father and took a mouse. Slowly, Mosskit did the same, without knocking over her dust-covered father.

Back in the nursery, Mosskit gave Breezekit a cuff in the ear.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Why do you think? First thing in the morning, you pounce on someone! Great, StarClan, Breezekit!" Mosskit pounced on Breezekit, knocking him over. "How would you like that, right after a dawn patrol!" A swift paw separated the two, sending them both to a side of the nest.

"Hush, you two, and eat your breakfast. It will be a few days until your apprentice ceremony, and you want to impress Onestar, don't you?"

"Yes mother," they said in unison.

"Good, now be good kits and eat your breakfast." Nightcloud gave them a stern look, and the three settled down.

Later that day, Mosskit went to Onestar. Wanting to suggest a mentor, she was quickly silenced with an evil gleam. She quickly padded back to Nightcloud and Breezekit.

"Come now, you two. You want to play by the lake?"

"Yes, mama! Yes!!" The two kits started to bounce in excitement.

"Okay then. Why don't you lead the way. We have been there many times!"

"Okay, mama. I'LL lead the way." With his tail high in the air, Breezekit walked forward. Mosskit playfully hissed at him, and followed.

Once the cats reached the lake, they immediately went to the shallow water by the shore, to wet their paws. Mosskit knocked Breezekit in, and they both played together. Once the sun began to set, they went back to camp. Mosskit couldn't sleep. So, she went and played with a moss ball by the clearing. There, she fell asleep.

The next morning, Mosskit was woken up by cats screeching. She woke up, to see cats surrounding her, with their pelts up and tails bristling.

"What happened?" she asked in wonder. The group of cats pushed her to the medicine cat den, where Emberfoot layed. He had a gash in his leg. Onestar stared at her, especially her paw. She looked down, to see her single white paw, covered in blood. And then, Emberfoot murmered.

"Why, Mosskit, why? Why would you attack a clanmate?" Mosskit looked in horror.


	3. Chapter 2

Mosskit looked around in shock. All her clanmates were staring at her, with evil faces. Nightcloud looked at her kit in shock, while Breezekit was shaking in fear. Crowfeather was trying to talk to Onestar.

"All cats underneath the Treebranch for a clan meeting!" Onestar's commanding cry rang through the camp. All the cats came under the tree, and 2 guards, Moletooth and Ashfoot, pushed her beneath the tree.

Onestar began to speak. "Cats of WindClan, what you have just seen is terrible. How a lone kit could break the warrior code, just like that. Mosskit, can you defend yourself?"

Mosskit stammered, "Uh, uh, yeh, yes, Onestar. I didn't do it. Last night, I couldn't sleep. So I went to go play with my moss toy in the clearing. I fell asleep there. But, I did not attack Emberfoot!"

Onestar began to speak, this time more stern. "Mosskit, we can not believe you! It was the middle of the night, and you sleeping in the clearing. Emberfoot himself agrees that you attacked him. There is only one thing I can do. Since you are not a warrior, I can't send you to exile. It wouldn't be normal. Instead, I am sending you to the shelter!" The cats gasped. The shelter was where they were going to store ThunderClan prisoners. In a small hole that the cats dug up, cats would be dropped down. It would be a tiny cave, about the size of a baby badger den. No room to move. There, only a tiny bit of sunlight got in, and she couldn't get out, unless a warrior grabbed her scruff. Her prey would only be half, and she would be beaten.

Nightcloud shouted, "This is unreasonable, Onestar! The shelter is a cruel place, a place worst than death or exile itself! You can't send a kit down there!"

"Silence, Nightcloud. Ashfoot, Moletooth! Give this kit her beating, and throw her into the shelter!" With a nod of their heads, the two cats pushed her into the ring, a circle created from stone, an old twoleg den made from stone. The two warriors began to circle her, and Mosskit let out a squeak in fear. Suddenly, Moletooth jumped on her back, forcing her down. He clawed her back violently, and jumped off. It was Ashfoot's turn. She came to scratch her head, but Mosskit was ready. She flashed out a claw, but, Ashfoot, being more experienced, dodged, and gave Mosskit a tough blow to the head. Mosskits' world went dark, and that was the last thing she heard and felt before she woke up, in the shelter.

Mosskits' dream

Mosskit woke up in a forest, where prey scent was rich, and the sun was shining, with a warm glow. A black and white tom walked up to her. He had an extremely long tail, and had a star on his side.

"Hello Mosskit. I am Tallstar. Do not be afraid. StarClan is on your side."


	4. Chapter 3

Mosskit looked in horror. "Tallstar," she whispered. Mosskit was in total shock. This was the leader who lived the longest, and did the most heroic things for her clan. Tallstar smiled at her and playfully flicked his tail.

"Its okay, young one. No need to be surprised. And, you are NOT dead." Tallstar said.

"Okay, Tallstar. Why is Onestar doing this? Can you help me?" Mosskit begged. And, she did something that she remembered not doing in a long time. She got down and cried.

"Hush, young one." Tallstar lied down next to her. "We do not know why as well. StarClan cannot see or stop everything. But, we can tell feelings. And, right now, Onestar is feeling scared and revengeful."

"Scared? Why?" Mosskit tried her best to get an answer by showing Tallstar her cutest face.

Tallstar chuckled, "We don't know. All we know is this." Tallstars' eyes got serious, as he mumbled, "_The shadow of the forest ultimately save it."_

Mosskit looked in amazement. It was a prophecy. Prophecies told Firestar his destiny, told Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight and the other cats about the Sun Drown Place. And, now, it was her turn.

Tallstar began to fade in the mist. "Young one, don't forget this. And remember, StarClan is by your side. You shall have my power to face all of this." And with that said, he faded into the mist, and Mosskit felt an overpowering loneliness.

Mosskit woke up frightened. Now, she knew why her mother told her to stay away. The shelter was a small cave, about the size of 2 rabbit dens. The tunnel leading to the top was only accessible when the 2 stones were lifted. The 2 stones had a gap, allowing sunshine to enter. Mosskit started to lick her back furiously, so the pain would stop. The gashes were done bleeding, but were starting to swell. Mosskit noticed a little bit of pus. And, then, the person she would want to most right now came to the rescue.

"Krestlepaw!"

_For all of u who don't know, krestlepaw is windclan's apprentice med cat!!_


	5. Chapter 4

"Hey, Mosskit!" Krestlepaw whispered, "I got something for you!" He dropped some herbs into the den. There were enough for 3 weeks. Then he dropped another pile, which seemed more delicate.

"Mosskit, I was examining Emberfoots' wound, and it looked like a reopened cut! Someone is trying to frame you with him! But, that pile is cobwebs, and that's marigold. First, put the cobwebs over your cuts. That will stop the bleeding. And then, chew up the marigold and put it on your cut! It will sting though!"

"Krestlepaw! You are so breaking the warrior code by doing this!" exclaimed Mosskit.

"I know, but, you were framed. Goodbye and Good luck, Mosskit!" Krestlepaw scurried away. Mosskit rolled her eyes. That Krestlepaw was willing to jump off a cliff if I was drowning in the lake. But then, Mosskit had a warming notion in her belly. She smiled and sighed. _Whoa_, she thought. Mosskit shook her head. Krestlepaw was two moons older than her. _Why do I feel like this. I felt it before around Krestlepaw. What is this feeling? _She shook her head. She had other things to do than wonder. Quickly, she put the cobwebs on her back. Then, she started to chew the marigold. _Yuck_, she thought. Then, the worst part came. She put the marigold on her cuts. The pain was worst than when she got her beating. She let out a squeak, and quickly became silent. After a few minutes, she took the marigold off. Her wounds looked good as new, without the fur, and they became numb. Mosskit sighed and curled up into a ball.

_Mosskit's Dream!!!_

Mosskit looked around in wonder. She was on the Sky Moor, but this moor seemed more rich in color and sunshine. Tallstar approached her, again.

Mosskit exclaimed, "Tallstar!! I was framed! Krestlepaw said so! We need to…" With a tail shutting her mouth closed, Tallstar began to speak.

"Tonight, I am going to teach you battle moves. When you become awake, you will remember these. Use these moves for defense in the beatings."

"Okay, Tallstar. What are we going to start with?"

"Only a move StarClan cats can teach. Its called, Spin, Jump, Claw. If she is trying for your legs, Spin around, jump backwards, and claw the back."

And so, they started to train. Mosskit knew once they were done, she would be ready.


	6. Chapter 5

_A Week Later…._

Mosskit awoke the next morning. After a week of training from Tallstar, Mosskit felt that she was ready. Todays' beaters would get a nasty surprise. Peeking though the light hole, Mosskit noticed that it was night. Squinting, she saw the moon. It was full. Tonight was a gathering! The hole opened, and Mosskit recognized Moletooth. He grabbed her by the scruff, and forced her to the gathering island. Immediately upon arrival, Onestar yowled for silence.

"Listen, all of you! Bring out the prisoner!" Moletooth dragged Mosskit out. Mosskit looked around neutrally, so none of the cats could see her fear. She bristled her tail to make her look tough.

Firestar and Leopardstar gasped, seeing the kit like this. Blackstar tried to look tough, but he couldn't. He gave a sad face which turned into anger.

"Onestar!" he exclaimed, "Why do you do this to a kit!"

Mosskit exclaimed, "I am not a kit! Today, I was supposed to become an apprentice!"

Firestar flinched, "Onestar, this is unacceptable. Why?"

Onestar cast a wild glance, "Why, you ask! This kit attacked a warrior in the middle of night, claws unsheathed. Emberfoot was hurt, and bleeding. Tonight, I allow StarClan to properly hear my will! I sentence Mosskit to exile!" Mosskit stared in horror, with Onestar's last word echoing in her head. _Exile, exile, exile._ She shot a desperate look at Krestlepaw, who tried to speak, only to be silenced by Barkface. Cats of all clans gasped. In an uproar, they began to yowl, saying how unjustice this was.

"Why! You dirty piece of foxdung! Have you no honor?"

"Its just a kit!"

"Silence!" Onestar exclaimed, "From this day on, Mosskit is no longer part of WindClan. She is a loner, rouge." And, with a flick of his tail, he and his clan left. The clans were speechless.

Leopardstar started, "Oh, you poor thing. I would allow you into my clan, but we have too many cats already!"

Blackstar stood speechless, "So, Mosskit is a rouge now?"

Firestar looked at the crowd, with an idea sparkling in his eyes. "No. Mosskit is now a part of ThunderClan, if she chooses to accept." Mosskit looked at Firestar in wonder. She began to list her options. Live poorly, on the brink of survival and death, or stay with a clan with warmth and food.

"I will stay with you. I won't like it, but I will." Mosskit decided.

"Good then. I guess the gathering is over, if no one has anything left to say." Both leaders shook their heads. "Well then, Mosskit, welcome to ThunderClan." With a flick of his tail, the cats dispersed. Mosskit turned around, and let out a squeak. A blind cat looked straight at her.

"I know what it means to be different. Hang out with me. I am Jayfeather." Mosskit heard of this tom. She mowed thanks, and with him leading her, they chatted for the rest of the trip, and became close friends, quickly.


	7. Chapter 6

When arriving at the ThunderClan camp, Firestar jumped onto a high rock. He yowled, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey join under Highrock for a clan meeting. You too, Mosskit." Mosskit didn't move. Jayfeather urged her forward though, so she sat at the very front. "Cats of ThunderClan, what Onestar did was wrong on so many levels. We have a new clanmate tonight, Mosskit. Onestar exiled her for hurting a WindClan warrior." Uproar arose. Cats of ThunderClan was shaking their heads and exclaiming their sadness. Next to Jayfeather, a black she cat came, and on her other side, a golden tom. The golden tom licked her head. Mosskit crouched away. "Cats, settle down. Since this is Mosskits sixth moon, I have to follow the warrior code. Mosskit, come up here." Mosskit sat where she was. The golden warrior whispered in her ear.

"I am Lionblaze. You are about to become an apprentice. Jump up on that small ledge, and climb." Mosskit nodded her head in excitement. She did what Lionblaze told her to do. Firestar continued the ceremony.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this kit. She would like to become a warrior of ThunderClan, but must first become an apprentice. Mosskit, from this day forth, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Mosspaw. Lionblaze, you will train Mosspaw. Ashfur was your mentor. I hope that his bravery and skills will pass through you to your new apprentice."

"I shall, Firestar. Come on, Mosspaw." Lionblaze started to cheer. "Mosspaw, Mosspaw!" Soon after, the clan cheered. Mosspaw jumped off Highrock and grinned as ThunderClan came to her with purrs and cheers. She quickly ran out of the group, into the forest. She curled up into a ball next to a tree root.

" I am still a WindClan cat! I am still a WindClan cat!" she whispered_. No, you were exiled, remember. _"No!" she screamed. She curled up into a ball and wept. She smelled a scent approach her. She picked up her head to see Lionblaze sitting next to her.

"Don't worry. Unlike other cats, I do not judge. Mosspaw, you look like an intelligent, pretty, smart, brave young she cat to go though all of that. I am proud that you are my apprentice." Mosspaw sat up. She purred at Lionblaze. "Come now. Let's make you a nest in the apprentice den." The two padded back to camp, talking and laughing.

Once back in camp, Lionblaze and Mosspaw went into the apprentice den. They gathered moss and created a soft nest. "Lionblaze, I am going to get more moss." Mosspaw said.

"Wait, Mosspaw. We have enough. I am going to take you to meet your clanmates."

"Okay!" Mosspaw was excited. She couldn't wait to see.

"Okay, first the apprentices. This is Foxpaw and Icepaw." A fox pelt tom and a icy she cat greeted her.

"Hi! I am Foxpaw, the awesome!"

"No! I am Icepaw, the awesomest! Welcome to ThunderClan, Mosspaw!"

"Thanks." Mosspaw looked up at Lionblaze, who smiled.

"Come now, Mosspaw, lets go to the elders den." The two went to a stone cover, where elders layed.

"Mosspaw, this is Mousefur and Longtail." Mosspaw looked around. Longtail was obliously blind, his eyes clouded. Mousefur had a pelt like a mouse, with an annoyed gaze."

"Hello, WindClanner. I am Mousefur." Lionblaze looked angry.

"Come on, Mosspaw. Lets go before _that _tries to attack." Mousefur's hiss was heard when they were outside the den. Next, they went to meet the warriors.

"Mosspaw, this is my sister Hollyleaf." The black she cat gave a kind gaze. "That is Graystipe and Brightheart. Where is everyone else?"

"On a patrol. And since it is night, a border patrol."

"Very good! Looks like you know a lot about a warrior's life!" Mosspaw grinned. After that, they went to the queens den, and then Firestar's den. One queen named Mille gave Mosspaw two feathers for her nest. Mosspaw kept on sneezing though. Finally, they reached the apprentice den. Lionblaze said, "Wake up early tomowwer, Mosspaw. We need to explore the territory." He licked her head, and Mosspaw went inside the den and fell asleep.


	8. Author's Note

**Hey, Guys! Sunstream here! Listen, there are a few things I need to clarify about my story.**

**I hate Onestar. That cat started a war. So, it is moke likely that he would trap Mosskit like that.**

**He has no respect for the warrior code.**

**Some of you are wondering, why is Lionblaze is sooo mature. Remember, this story is from Mosspaw's point of view. That means, Lionblaze seems soo responsible and mentor. Sort of like how the kits describe Squirrellflight in the Power of Three.**

**So, keep reading! The big calico she cat's identy will be revealed in 2 chapters!!**


	9. Chapter 7

Mosspaw woke up the next morning from a thud at her side. She was jolted awake, to see Foxpaw, dreaming of running in the forest. Mosspaw rolled her eyes and stretched. She looked out the den, and saw the sun. It was half risen! She was late to her first training session. Silently scolding herself for her clumslyness, she gave a quick grooming and sprinted to Lionblaze. "You're late," he muttered. His expression was nutreal, but Mosspaw could tell that he was disappointed.

"I am sorry, Lionblaze. I overslept. It won't happen again."

"Its okay," he muttered. His mouth curved into a smile. He cuffed Mosskit's ear. She let out a squeak and laughed. Lionblaze laughed too, his fur shining brighter. "Well then, come on. Lets go and explore ThunderClan!" Leading the way, he led her outside the camp and into the forest. Trekking along the path, they stopped at their first destination. "Mosspaw, this is Sky Oak." Mosspaw tilted her head all the way back until her neck cramped up. The old oak seemed like it touched StarClan, and that StarClan cats could climb down the tree to visit alive ones. Lionblaze began to speak, "This area is probally the most rich in prey. Smell." Mosspaw lifted up her nose and took in a deep sniff. She smelled the ferns and the great tree herself. But, she also smelled mouse, and two other things she didn't know.

"Lionblaze, I smell mouse. But, what are the other two scents?"

"Those would be Voles and squirrels. Voles are like mice, but they have a narrower snout. And squirrels are longer with shorter legs, and an extremely bushy tail. Shush, there is one now." A squirrel was walking out from under a root, eating birch seeds. Lionblaze dropped down. Slowly and quietly, he snuck forward. Then, he bunched up his haunches and jumped. The squirrel had joined SquirrelClan, or wherever squirrels went when they died, in a few seconds. Lionblaze went back to Mosspaw, with a limp squrriel hanging in his mouth.

"How did you do that?" Mosspaw exclaimed in wonder.

"Practice. I will teach you how to do that later. Here, eat." Mosspaw and Lionblaze both bent down and ate the squrriell. In a matter of seconds, all that was left was bones. They both continued on their trek. By the time they were walking again, it was sunhigh. Suddenly, Lionblaze stopped at a twoleg house. "Mosspaw, this is the abandoned Twoleg nest. Leafpool comes here often, to get catmint, a herb that gets rid of greencough. Next to it is the twoleg path, with leads to other herbs, and a twoleg place. Come now."

"No, wait. This is just like the ring."

"The ring? Whats that?"

"There is a twoleg den like this, but only the base stones remained. They formed a circle, which cats called the ring. The purpose was to put ThunderClan prisoners into it, and beat them up. Then, they would be put in the shelter." Mosspaw let out a shudder and ran to the side of the nest. "The shelter was here. It was a drop tunnel, which formed a little cave. There was little room to move. The only way out was to be lifted by the scruff. And, a stone with a few sunlight cracks would cover the entrance. Everyday I was trapped there. I got a beating everyday too. It was awful. But, I was prepared. Tallstar taught me moves."

"That is awful, Mosspaw. What do you mean, Tallstar taught you? Tallstar is dead."

"He met me in my dreams. He taught me some defense moves. And, they worked."

"You are a lucky little one. Only starclan cats visit chosen ones." Lionblaze smiled at Mosspaw, with a smile that made her jump on the inside. It was so sweet…. "ThunderClan won't be like that. Mosspaw, you can trust me."

"Okay, Lionblaze. But you can't tell anyone this!"

"I promise, Mosspaw. I don't think I need to take you to the WindClan border. You know ShadowClan, right?"

"Yes. Mother showed us it once. The smell was written into my mind."

"Okay then. Lets go back. I am tired, and you need to learn how to do apprentice duties." Together, they laughed and talked the whole journey back.

Once back in the camp, they went straight to the elders.

"Mosspaw, first, you need to get the ticks off the elders. To do that, first, you feel through. If you feel a tick, pull it out. But, if it doesn't come off, you need to use this." Lionblaze picked up some smelly moss on a stick. Mosspaw wrinkled her nose. "This is mouse bile. Put it on your paws, then take off the ticks. After that, change the bedding. There is some nice moss by the enterance. Roll out soiled moss and put the good, new ones in. And, remember, don't lick your paws after mouse bile. Instead, use a stream. Good luck, Mosspaw." Lionblaze left the den. Mosspaw sighed and started to work.

"Little Mosspaw, do you want a story while you work?" Longtail smiled kindly, offering a story.

"Yes, please." Mosspaw answered politely. As Longtail told his story, Mosspaw smiled and enjoyed helping the elders. She wondered why Foxpaw and Icepaw complain so much.

**Ohemgee! Lionblaze is becoming a part of the love auction! Who will it be, Lionblaze or Krestlepaw?? Will Mosspaw break the warrior code? Or, will she fall in love with an older warrior?? Oh, after making this HUGE decision, I just love writing those lovey dovey scences. I think Mosspaw should have somebody's kits……**


	10. A Joyful and mysterious renioun!

**From now on, this story is being taken place 6 weeks later. It's that cause I'm too lazy to write out ALL of those training sessions. ^^. But, there is going to be one training scene, and defiantly an assessment. But, now, toms and she-cats, its time for the big moment. THE CALICO SHE CAT!!**

Mosspaw trekked outside the camp. She couldn't believe that Lionblaze let her go alone on a hunting mission! He was usally extremely overprotective. "I don't want you to get hurt, or meet WindClan!" That was always his excuse. Newleaf has just begun, making prey come out of their dens. Plus, from the after-hibernation sleepiness, prey would be the easiest to catch. Mosspaw decided to go toward the TwolegPlace, where shrews and voles were found. Once at the area before the TwolegPlace, Mosspaw took a huge whiff. She smelled trees, voles, ooh, squirrels! And, another strange scent. A cat! There was a kittypet trespasser on ThunderClan territory! Mosspaw quickly hid in a bush. The cat walked up, not seeing her. She was a calico she-cat, with a toothed collar. Immediately, Mosspaw lunged outside the bush. She tackled the stranger and dug her claws into the mysterious cats' belly. In return, the calico bit her ear and tugged. Mosspaw jumped off. So did the stranger. Her eyes of anger turned into shock.

"Moss? Is that you?" she asked.

"Umm, excuse me. Yeah, I don't know you. All I know is that you ARE ON MY TERRITORY!"

The she-cat chuckled. "I knew Onestar would have taken my threat seriously. Don't you remember? Your brother and sisters? And, me, your MOTHER?" Mosspaw took two steps back. Whoa, her MOTHER? Who did this she cat think she was.

"Well, mother. I demand to know your name." Mosspaw kept a nutreal face.

The she-cat chuckled again, "You have your father's feisty spirit. My name is Fern. Think hard Moss.."

"Paw," Mosspaw cut her off, "My name is Mosspaw. Not Moss. Mosspaw. Moss-pawww."

"Okay, Mosspaw. Think. The queen I gave you to has green eyes. The so called, "father," has amber eyes. And, you have icy blue eyes. Can you explain that?"

"Uhh." Fern did have a point. Mosspaw was speechless. Fern continued.

"And, you have a white paw. Do your so called, "parents," have white anywhere on them?" Mosspaw stood speechless. Suddenly, a vision splashed into her mind. She saw herself suckling Fern, with 3 other kits at her side. The vision left her mind. Mosspaws' mind went wild.

"Wait. Prove this. Only my true mother would know. I have a speck of calico where?"

"Under your belly. Its by your right armpit. And, calico. Does your parents have calico on them?" Mosspaw again, stood dumbstruck. She was convinced. This cat was her mother…

"Oh, my gosh. You are my mother. Fern! My real mother!" Mosspaw scurried forward and plunged her muzzle into Ferns' fur. Mosspaw purred as the scent, the scent of her REAL mother, the one that was never on Nightcloud, was here.

"I am so happy. You remember!" Fern eyes glinted with joy, "Oh, when I see you, I see your father!"

"Who was my father, Fern? Where is he?" Suddenly, all the joy disappeared from Fern's eyes.

"Mosspaw. Your father died in a battle. His ambition got the best of him. He was a brave cat, owning his own clan in the TwolegPlace!"

"What was his name?"

"Scourge." Mosspaw gasped. This cat stole 9 lives from one leader. He also tried to take control of the forest. "Fern, he! He is a tale that is used to scare kits!"

"No. Your father was an amazing cat. Don't let those stories judge him. You should have met him. Why don't you come to the TwolegPlace with me! You can meet your litter, and meet my clan. I mean, your clan."

"My Clan! Seriously, BloodClan! I mean, Fern! I am only an apprentice! Gosh, I am way too young!"

"No, that isn't true, Mosspaw. Actually, Mosspaw, this is probally as much as you will grow. Your father was small, like you. And, it is your clan. You were my firstborn. Your brother, Bark, has been governing the clan, waiting for you to come back."

"Wait! I can't come back! I live here! I am a warrior of ThunderClan!"

"How about you come to the BloodClan camp with me? Then, you can see. And, you can take a lifetime to decide!"

"Okay, Fern."

Fern will NOT betray Mosspaw! Don't think Mosspaw is being stupid! Ohemgee, I can picture Firestar's reaction when she comes back late!!


	11. Chapter 9

**Okay, so Mosspaw goes into BloodClan in this scene. There is someone following her…**

Mosspaw padded next to Fern. She smelled something behind her. She looked, but nothing was there. "What is it?" Fern asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Say, how far is the BloodClan camp?"

"Not far. We have our own ally. It is clean, and full of prey. Ever since your brother took control, things have been a lot better around here. Yes, we kept our collars, and our claws, but we respect. And, I know a lot about herbs. So, no cat is turned away."

"That's amazing! Wow, BloodClan is like a regular clan! What made my father want to kill?" Mosspaw looked at the ground.

"Don't be ashamed, dearest. When Scourge was little, his litter constantly teased him and ignored him because of his size. Then, once he was older, he traveled into the woods. There, he met a patrol of cats. One of them attacked your father, and gave him horrible wounds. That made Scourge mad. He prepared everyone, so that it wouldn't happen again. When Tigerstar came to visit us, Scourge instantly realized that that was the same tom that attacked him when he was young. So, he hurt him in front of all the clans. But, the wound was too deep. It killed Tigerstar. Seeing all the other cats in fear, Scourge decided that his cats were extremely strong. And with their collars, the clan cats would find it harder to kill them. So, he attacked the forest, where Firestar kil. Kill." Fern was stammering on the last words. Mosspaw could see her eyes start to swell with tears.

"I see. That's awful. The clans are totally upset with it, and they made another story, making Scourge a murderer. That stinks."

"God Damn those Clan cats." Mosspaw stared in amazement.

"So, anyways. If Bark is the current leader, where are my brother and sisters?"

"Well, your two sisters are Snow and Sun. Total opposites, but they are like best friends. Then, there is your other brother, Stone. Stone is like a side deputy now to Bark." Mosspaw suddenly noticed that they were in the TwolegPlace. "Right there! Mosspaw, welcome home." Mosspaw looked into the ally. All the cats were playing. Kits were having fun, while some older cats were lying around, others out hunting. Mosspaw saw some elders in a corner, having a conversation. Suddenly, a stone grey tom jumped on her.

"Moss? Is it really you? Its really you!" The tom covered her in licks.

"Umm, excuse me." Mosspaw's eyes brightened up, "Bark?"

The tom laughed, "No, I am Stone. Bark is over there. Wow, last time I saw you were when we were tiny kits! Oh, Moss!" The tom got off. Mosspaw stood up and shook her fur. Then, she covered his face with licks. When Mosspaw stood away, a tom was next to her. He had an equally excited expression, but, he was more mature.

"Hey, Mosspaw! Long time, no see, literally! I am Bark, your brother."

"Hi Bark! Mosspaw licked him till his brown fur seemed white. "Say, where are my sisters?"

Bark answered, "Why, they went out hunting. But, I can introduce you to the cats."

"Okay!" Mosspaw answered. He led her to a gigantic Silver Rock. He jumped on it and yowled, "All BloodClan cats under Silver Bin for a meeting!" Quickly, all the cats huddled around him. "Cats of BloodClan, our wait is over! Let me introduce you to my sister, the copy of Scourge, Mosspaw!" The cats cheered in joy as Mosspaw jumped onto the Silver Bin.

"Hello! I am Mosspaw. You can call me Moss, because that was my BloodClan birth name. I look forward to meeting you. She raised her head to the sun. It was setting! "Oh my gosh, I am late! Firestar is gonna kill me!"

"Hush, Moss. Why?"

"Because I broke the warrior code! And, I will be home late!"

"No worries," Bark said, "We will give you 3 mouses from our pile." Quickly, he grabbed them and gave it to Mosspaw. "Now, hurry." Mosspaw nodded her head at everyone and ran back to camp. Quickly, she rolled in ferns before entering. When she entered, Firestar was holding a meeting.

"Your late," he muttered.


	12. Chapter 10

**Wow. This is getting pretty intense!! Sorry that I didn't write for the last few days! My mom gave away my goldfish, and I was pretty depressed….. So, where were we? Oh yeah, the cranky Firestar.**

Firestar stared at Mosspaw with anger. Mosspaw felt a shiver down her pelt, and silently dropped her fresh kill into the pile. "Firestar, I brung back prey. I am sorry though I came back late. I made a goal to catch three mice, but the area I hunted in was scarce with prey."

"Really? Well then, that's okay, Mosspaw. I was actually announcing to the clan a _warrior ceremony._" Mosspaw looked in shock. She quickly went to sit next to Lionblaze, her head bowed. She lifted it again, to see Firestar doing Foxpaw and Icepaw's warrior ceremonies. Firestar nodded to Foxpaw first.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Foxpaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Foxpaw was bouncing with excitement.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Foxpaw, from this day forth you will be known as Foxcatcher. ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior." The clan cheered in unision. With a Flick of Firestar's tail, the clan fell silent, and Icepaw padded onto the great rock.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Icepaw do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Icepaw, from this day forth you will be known as Icefrost. ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior." After licking Firestars shoulder, Icefrost and Foxcatcher looked at the crowd. ThunderClan cats cheered for the new warriors, giving them plenty of licks and purrs. The new warriors then went to get food. Mosspaw watched Lionblaze go and eat with them. Mosspaw took her prey into the forest, like she does every night. She went to Sky Oak and began to eat. She thought back on what happened today. Fern, BloodClan, the ceremony. Mosspaw smiled with content. Looking over, she saw a shadow. Abandoning her prey, she stalked toward it. She jumped. The cat screeched in surprise and mewed,

"Mosspaw! Its me!!" Mosspaw meowed in surprise.

"Krestlepaw, is it really you?"

"Yeah! Oh my StarClan, I missed you! I came to warn you."

"Why? Whats wrong Krestlepaw?" Mosspaw searched his eyes.

"Its Onestar. Ever since you went into ThunderClan, he is being hard on your family."

"What?! What is he doing."

"Breezepaw has gone into the shelter with no beating. Nightcloud is confined to the nursery. Crowfeather is locked in the forest, banished from the camp. You need to come and save your kin!"


	13. Chapter 11

**Hey! First, I wanna thank ****Wildstar272819 for all his sympathy about my goldfish. You rock cat! And secondly, Mosspaws' foster family is being help prisoner! Lets FIGHT! **

Mosspaw quickly ran to Lionblaze. Lionblaze saw worries on her face, and was immediately concerned. "What is the matter, Mosspaw?"

"Krestlepaw is here. He never lies to me. He told me that my family is being held prisoner by Onestar!" Quickly, Lionblaze escorted her to a deserted side of camp.

"So, wait. Onestar is holding Nightcloud, Breezepaw, and Crowfeather prisoner? Why?"

"I don't know, Lionblaze! But we need to help them!" Lionblaze looked at Firestar.

"Where is Krestlepaw?" he asked.

"At the entrance of camp."

"Okay then, wait here." Lionblaze rushed to Firestar, whispering urgently in his ear. Firestars' eyes lit up, angry. He spoke to Lionblaze urgently. Lionblaze rushed back to Mosspaw. "Okay, so Firestar thinks it's a trap." Mosspaw looked in surprise.

"Well then! Get you, Hollyleaf, Berrynose, Graystripe, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, and Firestar! If it is a trap, then the warriors here can attack!"

"Wow. For an apprentice, you're good." Lionblaze went back to Firestar. Firestar nodded in an approval, and yowled for everyone to get under the High Rock. After explaining, the clan got ready for battle. The WindClan patrol left, while the others stayed.

**At WindClan Camp**

Once at the WindClan camp, Mosspaw was racked with so many memories. She could see the shelter, the ring, and all the cats that used to love her. She gazed at Lionblaze, who gazed back with sympathy. "Onestar!" Firestar's cry rang through the field. Onestar popped out from under his den. He went to Firestar.

"Yes, Firestar. What do you want?"

"We heard that you were keeping a family improperly. Is that true?"

"No. It is incorrect. I wonder where you hear such lies." Onestar cast an evil glance at Mosspaw. Lionblaze stepped in front of her, daring Onestar to come closer.

"Then, may we check?" Suddenly, Breezepaw came back to camp. Dropping his prey, he ran to Mosspaw.

"Mosskit! How are you?" he exclaimed. Onestar growled, and Breezepaw returned to the apprentice den. Nightcloud and Crowfeather came back to. Mosspaw exclaimed,

"Wait, if they are safe, then.." Lionblaze intruppted her.

"The camp!" The cats rushed back to ThunderClan. Lucky enough, the WindClanners didn't reach it yet. A battle cry screamed, and a battle began. Mosspaw attacked Rabbitfoot, opening his belly and chomping on his ear. Rabbitfoot scratched her arm with his hind legs, and retreated. Mosspaw winced in pain, and jumped on Emberfoot.

"So, I hurt you huh? Well, let's see how it hurts now!" Mosspaw stripped open his cut. Creating many more, Emberfoot got the advantage. He rolled over and bit her. Mosspaw thrust her head into his stomach, winding him out of breath. With his tail between his legs, he ran back to camp. Mosspaw saw Berrynose fighting a warrior, sending back to the plains with a heavy bleeding back wound. With Firestar scratching a tom, the WindClan attack patrol retreated, and the cats went to camp.

"Mosspaw! Watch out!" Mosspaw saw a blur of golden fur intercept Onestar, who joined the patrol and was ready to attack. Lionblaze went into a withering mass with him. Mosspaw watched in horror and Onestar had the atvantage, scratching Lionblaze. Then, Graystripe jumped in. Onestar was pulled off and got a ravaged bite on the shoulder, making him flee. Lionblaze was on the ground panting. Mosspaw licked him all over and helped him up.

"You saved me, Lionblaze. I could have died!" Mosspaw whispered. Lionblaze smiled through his pain, limping on Mosspaw back to camp.

**At Camp**

At camp, Leafpool and Jayfeather were fixing cats up. Jayfeather came to her. "Hey, Mosspaw."

"Hi Jayfeather. It's not that bad. You can skip me."

"Nope. You have dirt in these cuts. They can get infected." Quickly, Jayfeather licked the wound. Then, he stopped the bleeding with cobwebs. And even though it stung, he applied marigold juices. Mosspaw flinched and nodded Jayfeather goodbye. Mosspaw saw Firestar approaching her. He sat down next to her.

"Firestar, I am sorry. I don't know why Krestlepaw lied to me!"

"Hush, Mosspaw. It's okay. He had a reason to. But, I am proud of you. You care about your foster family a lot, even though they lived in your exiled clan. And, you were willing to go there, even though you had those painful memories. I am proud to have a cat like you. So, do you know what night it is tommower?"

"No, which?"

"The Gathering. I will see you there." Mosspaws' eyes lit up in excitement. Firestar licked her head and went back to Sandstorm. Mosspaw looked at the forest. Picking up a mouse, she traveled to Sky Oak. While eating, she thought about her day. Especially how Lionblaze saved her. Mosspaw sighed as she thought of him. She was officially sure of three things.

Lionblaze was a hero

He saved her live from Onestar.

She was undeniably, and irreversibly in love with him.

**He He, I used Twilight!!**


	14. Chapter 12

The next morning, Mosspaw decided to go visit Fern. With Lionblaze's permission to spend the day hunting, she made her way to the TwolegPlace, into the BloodClan ally. Fern's face was surprised when she saw her. "Moss! How are you? What are you doing here?"

"What? Is it a crime to visit my mother?" Both she cats chuckled. Fern licked Mosspaw's head and purred.

"So, how are you doing?"

"Well, thanks Fern. We just battled WindClan. They launched a surprise attack."

"Oh dear! Are you okay? Anything serious?" Fern searched Mosspaw's body rapidly.

"No. I am fine. I just got a few scratches. Can I say hi to my brothers?" Fern laughed.

"Your brothers are out hunting now. Your sisters are here though!" Fern led the way to two she-cats. One was a calico. The other was black with calico spots. "Moss, these are your sisters. This is Sun." Fern pointed to the total calico. "And this is Ice." Fern then pointed to the other.

"Seriously. Fern don't pull my leg. Are you serious?" Fern nodded her head in excitement. "Oh my gosh, Moss! How are you?"

"I am good, Sun. Hey Ice!" The black she-cat with the calico spots was obviously more shy.

"Hi, Moss. I missed you," her voice was so soft and delicate, catmint seemed like it was mud.

"Moss, your sisters are headed different ways. Ice here is becoming a healer, like me. Sun is training to be a Fighter."

"A Fighter?" Mosspaw asked in confusion.

"Yes. Fighter is like a warrior, except the difference in the, what do you call it, apprentice system. Two specially selected BloodClan warriors teach a group of trainers. Not one at a time. So, say that you were ending training when another trainer joins the group. The trainer learns the last moves first, and the cycle restarts, so he or she learns everything! And so far, It has worked perfectly!" Mosspaw stared. The cats at home always said that BloodClan was disorganized, with elders left to fend for them, and sick cats left to die. No proper apprentice system and killing of cats for fun.

"So, then, Stone is becoming a fighter?"

"Good! You understand now! See Silver Bin?"

"Yes, Fern. How could you not see it?"

"You have your father's humor. Well, when a hunting group gets back, a stick is slid between the loop. Then, the hunter pulls down. When the lid opens, cats go and get there prey. Sick cats first, then kitbears, then olds, then fighters, then trainers, then leader, then me. Only when it is summer, or Greenleaf, we fill the Silver bin. But when it is winter, we just put it onto a pile." Mosspaw lied down and met other cats. There were three olds, Tiger, Wind, and Pelt. She met some Fighters, Stick, Twig, Ocean, her brother, Bark, and Paw. The only kitbear was a sweet shecat named Flower. Mosspaw spent the whole day with her mother and sisters, and returned early. She managed to get back to camp with six mice, two birds, and a squirrel in time for the gathering. Firestar was certainly happy.

"Seems like you have been doing extremely well. I think Lionblaze needs to give you an assessment soon!" Mosspaw gasped in excitement, as she left with Dustpelt, Ferncloud, Brambleclaw, Graystripe, Lionblaze, and Foxcatcher to the gathering.

**The Gathering Island!!**

Mosspaw gasped in excitement. She was actually on the gathering island! She ran onto the meeting area. So many cats! They were all talking to their friends. Mosspaw saw a small group of apprentices, so she decided to say hi. "Hi! I am Mosspaw!" The three cats smiled. A silver one spoke first.

"Hi! I am Minnowpaw. This is Pebblepaw and that's Olivepaw. Pebblepaw was a gray tabby, while Olivepaw was a slick black tom.

"Its nice to meet you guys! Wow, the first friends I found outside my clan!"

"You have never been to a gathering yet?"

"Nope. First. My mentor is protective. Look over at Lionblaze." The three looked. Lionblaze was looking at her from time to time. The others giggled. "Olivepaw, is it true that there is a cat in your clan, Kinkfur, who's fur sticks out all the time?"

"Yup! Her long fur gets tangled all the time. But, when its nice and long, it's a purdy site to see!" The cats giggled again. They turned to the branch, where all the leaders were sitting. Firestar was giving out a yowl, signaling that a gathering was going to begin. All the cats became silent.

"Welcome to the gathering! Who would like to start first?"

"I shall," said Leopardstar. "Prey is running fantasticly in RiverClan. The fish are most plump at this time of year. We are having little problems from twolegs, and my warriors are all healthy."

"That is good, Leopardstar. I have to say the same for my clan." Said Onestar, "The rabbits are huge this year, making them slower and eaiser to catch. I don't think I heard a cat say I'm hungry!" The leaders chuckle.

"Same here in ThunderClan, Onestar. But I must ask you. Why did you attack ThunderClan yesterday?" shocked yowls came from RiverClan and ShadowClan. Onestar chose to ignore that comment. Firestar sighed. "Prey is well for us too. And, Leopardstar, we spotted a badger going to your territory. You should keep a lookout."

"Thank you, Firestar. I will tell my patrols to lookout for it. Do you have anything, Blackstar?"

"No. Same as you guys. But, I am proud to announce that Morningflower has had three kits for ShadowClan." The cats began to cheer. "The gathering is over." Mosspaw stared in amazement. She bid her new friends goodbye before following Firestar. Once back to camp, she immediately fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 13

Mosspaw woke up the next morning and stretched. She admired how lean and glossy she had become, thanks to ThunderClan. Mosspaw gave herself a good grooming. Afterwards, she noticed Lionblaze smiling at her, telling her to come forward. Mosspaw rushed ahead and met him. "Good morning, Lionblaze!" she exclaimed.

"Good morning, Mosspaw. Today, we are going to have a battle."

"A battle? With which clan? Who are we raiding?" Lionblaze chuckled. After regaining his breath, he said, "With Foxcatcher. I want to see how you are doing."

"Oh. I am soo smart. A practice battle. Okay, where?"

"In the training hollow. Oh, Leafpool isn't letting me out yet, so you need to go with Brackenfur. He will be waiting with Foxcatcher. Good luck!" Lionblaze licked her head, "And be careful."

"I will, Lionblaze. Get better!" Mosspaw bid him farewell and started to head for the training hollow. Once there, Brackenfur and Foxcatcher welcomed her, with strange smiles on their faces. "Hello you guys! I am ready." Brackenfur answered.

"Okay, Mosspaw. Don't unshealth your claws. And, do your best." Mosspaw nodded and got in with Foxcatcher. Foxcatcher began to circle her, swishing his tail. Mosspaw kept turning and kept his gaze on him. Then, Foxcatcher jumped. Mosspaw ran forward and got underneath him. She headbutt his belly, making him fall offbalance. Then, she jumped on his back and fake-scratched his pelt. Foxcatcher couldn't get up. "Well done, Mosspaw!" Brackenfur explained. "Let's have a round two." Again, Mosspaw and Foxcatcher circled the clearing. This time though, Foxcatcher ran straight ahead. Mosspaw thought of the special move Lionblaze showed her. She jumped as high as she could to the side, and grabbed his neck while at it. Then, she used her weight to push him over. After that, she got a tight grip and fake-scratched his belly. Mosspaw pinned him down. "Well done, again! I am certainly impressed. Mosspaw, you can go hunting now, and then take the day off." Mosspaw grinned and helped Foxcatcher up. Foxcatcher immediately got up with her help and said,

"I will go hunting with her." Brackenfur nodded and they both set off. Once deeper into ThunderClan woods, Mosspaw spotted a bird on a branch. She got behind it and sprung, knocking the bird and killing it. She turned around. Foxcatcher caught a mouse. They continued. By the time they were at Sky Oak, they have caught 3 birds, 6 mice, 5 squirrels, and 2 voles. Foxcatcher put down his prey and asked, "Why don't you eat with me, Lionblaze, Icefrost, and Honeyfern? It will be fun!"

"Thanks Foxcatcher. I will be there." Mosspaw carried her prey with Foxcatcher. Mosspaw tried to ask him a question, but all he did was stare at her. Once back at camp, Firestar exclaimed how proud of them that there was a lot a prey hunting done. They both nodded in thanks, and went to the stump where the group was. Lionblaze and Icefrost was there already. Mosspaw smiled at Lionblaze, and grinned at Icefrost. She had a seat next to Lionblaze, but Foxcatcher intercepted so she sat next to him. Mosspaw began to eat her prey, when Icefrost sparked a conversation.

"You know, I wonder why Firestar is letting so many rouges into our territory. I am not talking about you, Mosspaw, since we let you in for the code." Mosspaw nodded, "Today during a patrol, he found 5 stray loners with no home and kits, and he invited them to stay in ThunderClan territory!" Mosspaw exclaimed,

"What? Soon, ThunderClan will be no clan. Just a collection of rouges and loners. Firestar is so eager to lend out his hand. Shouldn't he think more of the purebred clan cats?" Foxcatcher immediately agreed,

"You are right, Mosspaw. Firestar needs to have more consideration." The cats looked at him in wonder. Icefrost answered,

"You said yesterday that Firestar is doing a good thing."

"Yeah, I change my mind!" The cats rolled their eyes and continued to eat and talk. Noticing that there was a lot of prey left over, Mosspaw took a second mouse and made her way to Sky Oak. There, she ate in peace. She fell asleep, waiting for daylight to return.

**Okay, I wanna get a few things straight.**

**They are at the lake territory!**

**Mosspaw goes to sleep at the Sky Oak every night.**

**This book is going to end at 25 chapters, and we are at 13.**

**Since I can't get the poll working, next time you review me, submit a warrior name for Mosspaw for me!**

**I am working on a sequel! So, stop buggin me on that. If you want a preview for the sequel, it is at the bottom of my profile!!**


	16. Chapter 14

_Mosspaw's dream!!_

Mosspaw woke up on a mossy terrain. She noticed cats all around her, wearing collars with teeth studded into them. She saw them lying and enjoying the sun, just having the time of their life. Suddenly one cat got up. He walked to Mosspaw, and stood in front of her with a smile. Mosspaw gasped. This tom was a copy of her. Same height, same white paw. "Scourge," Mosspaw gasped under her breath.

"Hello. My firstborn. How are you doing, Mosspaw?"

"Well, Scourge. What is this place?"

"For those clan dorks, they have a StarClan. For us, Mosspaw, this is the Forest of Memories."

"Forest of what?" Mosspaw asked.

"Memories. All BloodClan cats come here after they die to live an afterlife of no hardships. But if they were bad and BloodClan betrayers, they are sentenced to the same place StarClan confindes bad cats. I cannot tell you the name."

"Wow. So BloodClan has a StarClan too. But, wait! Boulder said that BloodClan had no StarClan, and no apprentice system. And then, if you were sick, you left off dying!" Scourge gave a sad smile.

"That was a mistake I made. A few seasons before my death, I met Fern, your mother. She gave me a perspective about how BloodClan could be. That included taking off collars when they aren't in use for battle. Fern had knowledge for herbs, so, BloodClan became civilized after that. Barley, he tried to run away. So, we treated him like Clan cats treated a betrayer, an enemy." Mosspaw nodded her head. She couldn't believe she listened to that load of foxdung from the Clans. And after all, BloodClan seemed pretty normal. A sort of stray sanctuary.

"Scourge, why did you call me here?"

"To visit you! I visit your brothers and sisters all the time. You seem healthy. And, I wanted to tell you a few battle moves."

"Really! But, that's no help. I had my fighting assessment yesterday."

"No worries. This can help you in the future. And Mosspaw," Scourges eyes got dangerously serious. "_One shall be taken down by the shadow of the forest, saving all the clans, and Blood." _Mosspaw gasped. That sounded like the prophecy Tallstar gave her as a kit! The shadow will save the forest. Mosspaw wondered. What shadow? Scourge's voice interpreted her thoughts.

"Come now. Lets train. Since BloodClan has the atvantage of collars on our necks, we have a chest way of killing. We also have some jumping battle moves that you will take interesting. And, visit you mother dear. When I visit her in dreams, she is depressed by the fact you visit her once every moon." And so they began their training.

Oh! Another prophecy!! Yeah! Gosh, they sound sooo alike…. ^^


	17. Chapter 15

Mosspaw woke up the next day baffled. She finally met her father, and, he was an extremely kind tom! Mosspaw found it hard to believe the Clan stories. When she finally reached camp, Lionblaze was waiting at the enterance, along with Brambleclaw, Graystripe, Squirrellflight, Sorrelltail, and Millie. "Dawn patrol?" Mosspaw asked. Lionblaze smiled and nodded. She followed him into the wilderness. As soon she spotted a mouse, she got down and began to stalk slowly. Then, trying not to wriggle her haunches, she pounced. She mouse squeaked in surprise, but before it could let out a warning sound, she killed it with a claw to its throat. She showed it to Lionblaze, and then buried it. She noticed that Lionblaze wouldn't stop staring, at that the other cats were silently purring. Mosspaw blushed and continued to hunt.

"Mosspaw, how long have you been training?" Asked Graystripe.

"I think, since I came, five moons." Answered Mosspaw. Graystripe turned to Brambleclaw.

"Brambleclaw, with a hit like that, you should recommend her to Firestar for a training session!" Mosspaw blushed at his suggestion.

"That is a good idea, Graystipe. But, with all the tensions with WindClan, I don't think he is going to do that now. Sorry, Mosspaw." Mosspaw nodded. She looked at their pile. Only her mouse was there.

"Hey! We are a hunting patrol, not a gossip patrol! Let's hunt!" Mosspaw exclaimed. The cats gave a _purrup_ of laughter and continued their hunt. She saw Graystipe corner two mice, and kill them with one bite. Millie was good with squirrels. She soon after caught 4 of them. Brambleclaw found a nest of voles. Quickly, he killed all 6 voles in that nest. Squirrellflight and Sorreltail both hunted for birds. Mosspaw grinned. On a high branch of a tree, sat a bird that was big enough to feed the nursery. Quietly, she climbed the tree. Once she got on branches, she jumped. But, it was mistimed. The bird flew away, and Mosspaw, well, started to fall. "Meow!" she yelled as she plummeted to the ground. Suddenly, the falling sensation stopped with an uff. She looked around. Lionblaze caught her on his back! Mosspaw got off and purred. Lionblaze seemed okay, but a little stiff. Millie came running over, covering both with licked. Mosspaw managed to flinch away, and exclaimed, "Lionblaze! You saved my life! How can I repay you?"

"Eat with us afterwards." Lionblaze said. He purred. Mosspaw purred. Graystripe stopped a snicker. Mosspaw cuffed him in the head and hissed. Soon after, the cats managed to catch enough prey to feed the clan twice. Thank Starclan its Greenleaf.

_Back at camp!!_

Mosspaw set her prey down in the fresh-kill pile. Mosspaw noticed that it was taller than her. She happily took one bird that Squirrellflight caught for her. When Mosspaw was going to sit with Lionblaze again, Foxcatcher intercepted and sat next to her instead. Icefrost rolled her eyes and sat down too. "Well, that was some dawn patrol. I really do wish I could repay you back in any way, Lionblaze."

"Ah, no!" Lionblazed laughed. "It was nothing. Everyone takes a slip when you hunt for birds." Foxcatcher sent Lionblaze a cold glance.

"I never trip when I hunt. I am great at it." Foxcatcher said.

"For StarClan sake, you could two just stop bickering!! Let me and Mosspaw eat in happiness, not talk-a-lot-and-create-fightseness." Icefrost meowed. Mosspaw laughed and nodded. Foxcatcher acted really weird.

"You two. Its just the morning. Don't fight." Mosspaw said. The toms muttered, sorry, and began to eat. Once they were done, Mosspaw decided to visit BloodClan. She hated when she had to lie to Lionblaze. "Lionblaze, I am going to hunt all day. Is that okay?"

"Yes, go ahead! Just don't hunt birds." Lionblaze snickered. Mosspaw cuffed him and trotted out of camp, toward the twolegplace.

_At BloodClan's Camp!!!_

"Moss! Its so good to see you!" Sun ran to her sister. She nudged her and smiled.

"Its good to see you too, Sun! Where is everybody?"

"Well, Wind, Storm, Lightning, Thunder, Grass, and Ice went hunting. And, everyone else went on a battle group."

"Battle group! Where?"

"No biggy. There is a pack of rats that live in the area we get most prey from. They went to push the rats out."

"Ohh. Is Fern here?"

"Yeah! Come on." Mosspaw followed Sun to a little makeshift den. Inside, was a cat. Fern came out purring.

"Hi, Moss! How are you doing in ThunderClan?"

"Well, Fern. Last night, I had a dream. Scourge visited me." Sun and Fern gasped.

"Really! Our father visited you? He rarely visits me. Only Bark for leader advice. And Fern." Fern nodded at Suns statement.

"What did he say, Moss?" asked Fern.

"He visited me and taught me a few BloodClan moves. That's really it. But, he said something at the end." Mosspaw continued to visit her family for the rest of the day. At the end, she started to venture back. But a cat intercepted her path. "Foxcatcher! What are you doing?" Mosspaw asked.

"I saw you. With the BloodClan cats."

"Foxcatcher, its nothing. Really. You need to keep this a secret!"

"I will keep your secret, if you do something for me."

"What, Foxcatcher?"

"Mosspaw, I Love you. Be my mate." Mosspaw took two steps back in shock. She sped back to Sky Oak, and climbed the highest she could go, and tried to breathe slowly.


	18. Chapter 16

**If you don't know, Mosspaw is about 8 moons now. Foxcatcher is 9, and Lionblaze is 10.**

Mosspaw sat on the branch. She may be two moons younger than Foxcatcher, but this was out of control! She scratched the bark in misery and anger. What did that tom think he was doing? Be my mate, and I won't tell your secret. Bah! Mosspaw climbed down the tree. She loved LIONBLAZE, and she wouldn't let Foxcatcher get in the way. But, this needed serious planning. It was morning, and Mosspaw felt tired and hungrey. Carefully making her way down the tree, she walked back to camp. Foxcatcher greeted her. All Mosspaw did was walk straight past, as if he wasn't there. She picked up some prey and went to go sit with Lionblaze.

"You are awfully late today. Anything wrong?" Lionblaze's eyes were full of empathy.

"I am fine, Lionblaze. Just got shaken up."

"By what?"

"Nothing. Say, will you go hunting with me later? You know just you and me?"

"Well, we could do that. The thing is, you need to practice."

"Practice?" Mosspaws eyes flooded with confusion. "Why?"

"Firestar and I decided you were going to have your final hunting assessment in three sunrises."

Mosspaw gasped. She licked Lionblaze on the cheek and thanked him. Lionblaze smiled and stood up. "Well, come on. Let's practice." Mosspaw swallowed the last bit of her mouse, and walked out the tunnel with him.

**At Training Hollow!!!**

**"**Lionblaze, if I told you something, would you judge me for it?" Mosspaw asked. Lionblazes eyes filled with trust.

"Of course, Mosspaw. Anything."

"Does my pelt remind you of any bad cat that once lived in this forest?" Mosspaw said. Lionblaze laughed.

"Well, you do look a little like Scourge, you know, with that black pelt and white paw." Lionblaze answered. Mosspaw sighed.

"Follow me, Lionblaze. There is something I want to tell you." Mosspaw said. Lionblazes eyes filled with confusion as he followed her to the TwolegPlace. In there, she went to the ally. The BloodClan ally. "Hello? Sun, Bark, Ice, Stone? Fern? Is anyone there?" Fern and Stone walked out of their dens. Fern ran up to Mosspaw.

"Hello, Moss! How are you doing? Who is your friend?"

"Fern, just answer my question. What clan are we standing in right now?"

"BloodClan. Dearest, you know that!" Fern chuckled. Lionblaze stood in absolute shock.

"Lionblaze. My father was Scourge, and this is my mother, Fern. My brother, Stone is over there. Sun and Ice, my sisters, are out. And so is Bark, my brother. I was firstborn. This is my clan. I am so sorry I kept lying to you." Lionblaze stared. He looked at Mosspaw, and licked her head.

"This explains so much. The disappearances, the strange smelling prey. And you are practically owner of a MURDEROUS clan!"

"No, Lionblaze. BloodClan was getting a threat by rats to get pushed out of the TwolegPlace. BloodClan tried to rule the forest, instead, but lost. Instead, they attacked the rats and got their territory. This is a civilized clan. Please, don't get mad at me." Lionblaze sat down.

"I am not mad. Mosspaw, explain to me what Clan cats made into rumors." Mosspaw purred and rubbed her head against his muzzle. Sitting down, she explained everything, with the help of her mother and brother. At the end, Lionblaze was speechless. "I believe you. I will be there for you, and I will keep your secret. But there is one tiny thing you have to do with me. You need to come with me, back into the forest, and catch me dinner." Mosspaw laughed and purred. She bid her family and fellow BloodClan cats goodbye, and set off with Lionblaze.

Once back in the forest, she spoke to him again.

"So? What do you think, Lionblaze?"

"I am still in shock, but I am okay. But, if Scourge died long before you were born, how are you 3 moons younger than me?"

"It may seem weird, but StarClan cats can create things. My mother was visited by Scourge, and when she woke up, she expected kits. Scourge did something, with all the other leaders agreeing, and, well, that's what happened."

"Amazing. Mosspaw, lets go home. And today, stay in the apprentices den." Mosspaw smiled and walked back to camp with him. Midway he stopped her.

"Mosspaw, there is something I want to tell you. I see your face everywhere. Your eyes, your sparkle, your laugh. I am in love with you. Do you feel the same?" Mosspaw jumped with delight.

"Yes, Lionblaze! I do! I love you." He rubbed his muzzle with hers happily. She rubbed back. He twined his tail with hers and purred. She purred back. But, then, she stepped away.

"Lionblaze, I do love you. But, a few days ago, Foxcatcher noticed me. He told me that to keep my secret, I would have to be his mate." Lionblaze gasped.

"Follow me." Lionblaze trampled back to camp. Mosspaw followed him. Foxcatcher was standing guard. Lionblaze pounced on him, pinning him to the ground. He hissed, "How dare, you do that to Mosspaw!" Foxcatcher struggled to get up. He yelled,

"Mosspaw! Who do you love?" mosspaw whispered,

"Lionblaze." Foxcatcher let out a yowl of defeat and ran into the forest, blood coming out of his side. Mosspaw thanked Lionblaze and together, they went inside camp.

**Yay! This is the moment I have been waiting for!! Yes! Now, there are two bad guys. Foxcatcher and Onestar…. Hmm….**


	19. Chapter 17

Two days later, Mosspaw began to worry. Foxcatcher still didn't return from the night Lionblaze attacked him. He didn't even go to Sky Oak! Mosspaw began to worry. But, her wariness was smothered when Lionblaze approached her. He purred, and she purred.

"Lionblaze, where do you suppose Foxcatcher went?"

"Away from here, I hope. No one talks to you like that." Lionblaze mewed. A growl started in his throat. Mosspaw quickly made him stop by licking his cheek. He smiled.

"Lionblaze, can I go visit my mother? Please?"

"Sure, Mosspaw. Just be back early, today." Lionblaze purred. Mosspaw purred back and rushed to the TwolegPlace. Carefully, she walked down the ally, through the tunnel, the second ally, and then she approached the BloodClan camp.

"Hi, Moss!" Wind, a BloodClan warrior, greeted her.

"Hiya, Wind! How are you doing?"

"Fine. Say, your mother was waiting impatiently for you. I suggest you go see her." Mosspaw nodded her head, and rushed to her den. Fern was surprised when Mosspaw arrived. She was tending to Bark.

"Hi, Moss! I missed you!" Quickly, she licked her head, and got back to Bark.

"What happened to you, Bark?" Mosspaw asked. Bark replied,

"The battle with the rats. We won, but the leader of those filthy mongrels bit me on the leg." Bark smiled, "It's a little thing, though. No biggy." Mosspaw purred in relief.

"Come with us, Moss. There is something I want to give you." Mosspaw followed Fern and Bark. They arrived at a bush.

"Fern, it's a bush." Mosspaw said. Fern chuckled. She stuck her head into it and pulled out a collar, and some claws.

"Moss, these were your fathers. Now, they are yours." Mosspaw stared in shock. The collar had twelve teeth sticking out of it. The claws were sharpened dog teeth. There were little loops at the end. Mosspaw guessed that you put the claws on, and tighten them.

"Moss, this is a big honor. Now, let see if they fit." Carefully, Bark pulled the collar over Mosspaw' face and on her neck. A perfect fit. Then, he put on the claws.

"Just like her father." Fern gave a little sob and began to happy cry. "Its just like looking in a mirror. You hear that, Scourge?? She is like you!" Carefully, the leaves began to move with the wind, circling Fern. The leaves dropped to the ground in a matter of seconds. Mosspaw looked in amazement. She wondered if the leaves were rolling because of a coincidental gust of wind, or did Scourge send it? She tried pouncing on a mouse. The sharpened claws killed the mouse in a matter of seconds. Mosspaw didn't even have to bite its throat. She stared in amazement.

"Now, you need to learn how to fight with the collared neck. Some BloodClan moves," mewed Bark. He quickly took off the claws, but kept the collar.

"Okay, first, the claw, jump, claw. First, claw my face with a sheathed paw. Then, the usual reaction is to wince at the pain. If I wince, jump on my back, and claw the back." The two continued their training session. Mosspaw returned back to ThunderClan, a little bit after sunhigh, hiding her new collar and claws underground by the Sky Oak. She spent the rest of the day at camp, and went on night patrol.

_Foxcatcher's POV_

"I left ThunderClan. So, it's a deal?" Foxcatcher spoke to a tom, with a group of rouges behind him.

"Deal." Said the tom.

"Good. So, we laugh now?" Foxcatcher asked.

"What? Laugh?"

"Yeah. Whenever someone makes a plan with another cat against a cat, they let out a laugh."

"Uh, okay." The two cats laughed evilly.


	20. Chapter 18

**First off, guess what?? My kittes, A Single White Paw has a homepage!! Click this link, to go! Please, all of you go first to the Gathering page and enter in your characters name, pelt, eye color, and clan into the box. You can be ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, or even BloodClan! Then, find the box labeled your clans name and start roleplaying! And, these clans are special! If you want a post, such as leader, deputy, or medicine cat, review me! And please, I beg you, go to the site right after you read this chapter! Thanks!**

**.**

The next morning, Mosspaw didn't travel back to camp. Instead, she went hunting by the WindClan border. Finally there, she spotted a mouse. Getting down, as low as she could go, she stealthily lifted up each paw and crept forward. Then, when she was the right distance, she pounced. She quickly drove her thorn sharp claw on the mouses throat, and killed it. Mosspaw spotted herself, right next to the WindClan border.

"I wish I could do that," Mosspaw turned around. It was Krestlepaw! Immediately, she growled. "Mosspaw, let me explain,"

"No! Krestlepaw, you betrayed me! You nearly lead your clan to destroy mine! And, you have a story behind it! Yeah, sure!" Mosspaw hissed. Krestlepaw took a deep breath.

"Onestar forced me. He said that if I didn't, he would prevent me from leaving my den! He said I would live in the Shelter for the rest of my life!" Mosspaw gasped. Onestar was so cruel, he would put and apprentice in there? And, a medicine cat apprentice!"

"How can I know you are not lying?" Mosspaw asked.

"A tom came to our camp. He had rouges behind him. Mosspaw, he was planning something with Onestar, and he had a faint ThunderClan scent. I think he was living in your territory. And, knowing Onestar, who knows what they are planning!" Mosspaw stared. That was valuable information. Krestlepaw was practically betraying his clan by telling her this.

"How is Breezekit? Nightcloud? Crowfeather?"

"They are fine. Breezepaw is almost at the end of his training. NIghtcloud is obviously in the warriors den now, and Crowfeather is crabby, as usual."

"Breezepaw," Mosspaw whispered. Oh, how she missed her adopted brother so much. He was closer to her than Nightcloud, or even StarClan.

"I think I smell Mosspaw. Mosspaw?" Mosspaw's head whipped around. She smelled Brambleclaw making his way. She quickly bid Krestlepaw goodbye, and ran to the dawn patrol.

"Hi, Brambleclaw. I was out doing a little hunting."

"Well, I suggest you get back to camp. Jayfeather is looking for you."

"Oh, okay." Mosspaw sped back to camp. By the time she was there, the sun was fully up and shining. She padded into the medicine cat den, where Jayfeather greeted her.

"Hello, Mosspaw. Listen, yesterday, I sensed swelling in your paw. Can I see it?" Mosspaw flipped her paw over. It was scratched, blistered, and infected. _Shoot, she _thought._ Walking in the ally and ThunderPath with my soft pads? How stupid am I? _

"Its nothing, Jayfeather." Mosspaw began to quickly lick it.

"No, Mosspaw. That could get pus filled quickly. And, it's the end of Greenleaf! Leaf fall is starting soon, and you could get a worm easily in your body, with worms coming to eat the leaves. You are staying here until I bandage that cut. Then, stay in the stony camp. Don't even think about leaving it!" Jayfeather pushed Mosspaw down on a mossy bed. Then, he put marigold on her cut, and covered it with cobwebs. Mosspaw exited the healers den and went to the apprentices den, where she slept.


	21. Chapter 19

In two days, Mosspaw' sore paw healed completely. Jayfeather took the bandage off of her, and she was allowed to prowl the forest again, like a warrior.

"Wait, Mosspaw!" Lionblaze and Firestar padded up to her.

"Yes. What is it, Lionblaze?"

"I think you are ready. Today, you are going to have your hunting assessment!" Mosspaw let out a squeak in joy.

"Lionblaze will be watching you. You have until Sunhigh to hunt. You are going to hunt by the ShadowClan border. But not too close." Firestar mewed. Mosspaw nodded her head and walked into the forest. Once at the border, she sniffed. She smelled a family of grown mice nearby. Carefully and quietly following the scent, she found it. A family of six mice was huddled together under a tree root. Quickly, she ran up and pounced. All the mice were killed in a matter of seconds. Dragging them out, she buried them by the tree. She continued hunting.

Next, on a tree, sat a chubby squirrel. It was busy stuffing itself with walnuts and other things. Crouching behind it, Mosspaw jumped. The squirrel was dead.

While trying to catch a shrew, Mosspaw jumped into a bush. There, she was tackled by an unknown cat.

"Foxcatcher! Is that you? You came home!" Mosspaw exclaimed. Foxcatchers eyes gleamed.

"No, my dear. I am going to return. This," Foxcatcher sunk his claws into Mosspaws fur. She tried to let out a squeak, but his paw was over her mouth. "is for all the pain you made me go through. And this," he licked her cheek. "is cause I still love you. Be with me, or else."

"No, Foxcatcher! I don't love you! You would have been my best friend in the clan!" Mosspaw hissed. She managed to get on her feet. "Come back to ThunderClan!" She felt pity when she saw how wild his eyes were, how unkempt his fur was. His eyes, he really did love her.

"Never!" He hissed. He ran off. Mosspaw prayed Lionblaze didn't see that. She continued hunting, but this time, she watched her back.

After hunting, Mosspaw caught seven mice, two squirrels, one vole, and two shrews. She looked at the sky. Sunhigh! Trying to pile all the prey at once in her mouth to carry back, a voice sounded behind her.

"Need help?" Icefrost was looking at her.

"Thanks. I finished my assessment, and I need help to carry all this prey."

"Well, looks like you did a fine job!" Icefrost purred. She helped Mosspaw carry the prey. Once back at camp, Lionblaze greeted them.

"Good job, Mosspaw! You caught so much! I am very impressed," Lionblaze mewed.

"So am I. Well done, Mosspaw. We shall have your ceremony soon." As Firestar walked away, Mosspaw jumped in the air. She was having her warrior ceremony soon! Lionblaze rubbed his muzzle on her and purred. She meowed in excitement and went off to eat some prey with Lionblaze and Icefrost.

"Well done, Mosspaw! When you move in to the warriors den, I suggest you make your bed away from Dustpelt. He thrashes in his sleep." Icefrost mewed.

"Thanks! Oh my StarClan, I am so excited! I wonder what Firestar is going to name me?"

"You never know until the ceremony. And, after that, you must keep a silent vigil." Lionblaze meowed. Mosspaw nodded. She took a bite into the mouse she caught. The flavor was overwhelmingly good.

"Whoa! For the end of Greenleaf, this mouse is delicious! Have a bite!" Passing the mouse around, Lionblaze and Icefrost agreed. They mumbled with their muzzles full, shaking their heads.

"Good catch, Mosspaw! All I caught today was scrawny squirrels!" Icefrost exclaimed. Mosspaw let a meow in pity and took another bite. The mouse was delicious. But then, wind ran over the mouse. She saw the flesh get torn away. But then, a shadow covered it. The mouse was still intact, and the wind receded. She heard Lionblazes voice.

"Mosspaw? Hello?"

"Did you see that?"

"See what. You were staring at that mouse of yours."

"Oh, well. Icefrost, there is something I want to tell you. It's a pretty big secret."

"Tell, me Mosspaw."

"You are one of my closest friends. You know, when I disappear. I visit my mother in my clan, BloodClan." Icefrost stared in amazement as Mosspaw, with the help of Lionblaze, explained everything.

"Wow, Mosspaw. All those times I wanted to go hunting with you, you were watching and taking care of your kin."

"Icefrost, this is a big secret. I need you to keep it!"

"I will, Mosspaw."

"Good. I am going today. You want to come?"

"Sure!" The two shecats bid Lionblaze goodbye and padded to the BloodClan camp.

"Fern? Sun, Ice? Bark, Stone? Are you guys there?" Bark and Stone wriggled out of their dens. As they licked Mosspaws face, she introduced Icefrost. She dipped her head.

"I am ready for more training!" Mosspaw exclaimed.

"Come on then!" Stone chuckled. Mosspaw followed Stone to the training area. Quickly, she dug up her claws and collar, and placed the collar on. Stone lent his to Icefrost, so she trained with the group. The two arrived back at camp before sundown.


	22. Chapter 20

**I am super, duper sorry to everyone! I had a major cold/flu thing cause of a *I think cause I didn't go to the doctors yet* reaction to my medicine. I wuz shaking, coughing, sneezing, throwing up, fainting, and hallucinating. So, if u put urself in my shoes, yeah, that's pretty much it. On the bright side, my mom said to stay home, and so, I can possibly put up 2-3 chapters!!**

The next morning, Mosspaw hunted, slept, and hunted more. But, then, Night approached.

"Mosspaw, would you care to go to the gathering with us?" Firestar asked. Mosspaws eyes lit up with excitement.

"Sure, Firestar! And, thanks." Mosspaw purred. Firestar smiled and continued speaking.

"Okay. Icefrost, Brambleclaw, Squirrellflight, Lionblaze, Berrynose, Millie, and Sandstorm are all coming. Get ready, because we are leaving when the moon starts to rise." Firestar meowed. Mosspaw looked at the sky, and saw the sun's last few rays trickled out at the skyline. She had to quickly get ready. Going to Icefrost and Lionblaze, she licked herself quickly and helped Icefrost groom between the ears. Firestar let out a yowl, and she walked with her three friends to Gathering Island.

_At the island!!_

Mosspaw purred at the sight of her friends. She quickly sat down with them and began to share tonunges, when a blackish tom popped up from behind her.

"Uh, Mosspaw?" Mosspaw turned around. It was Breezepaw! She jumped up and covered him with licks. In return, he purred like crazy.

"Breezepaw! I haven't seen you since my banishing! How are you doing? Are you well?" Mosspaw asked.

"Yes, I am doing fine. Mosspaw, follow me!" Breezepaw mewed. Mosspaw excused herself from her friends and followed Breezepaw, who led her to, "Nightcloud!"

Nightcloud turned around and purred at the sight of her foster child. "Mosspaw! Oh my dearest!" Nightcloud covered her with licks, just the way a queen would.

In a hushed voice, Mosspaw whispered, "Nightcloud, I know you are not my real mother," Nightclouds eyes became clouded.

"Mosspaw, I'm so sorry. Barkface didn't tell me until you left. The same night I had Breezepaw, your real mother dropped you off for a reason. Barkface snuck you in, saying you were my second kit. I am sorry." After hearing that, Mosspaw realized she had no reason to be furious with Nightcloud. Instead, she rolled on her back and batted her sheathed paws. Nightcloud responded by batting back, countering every hit. Suddenly, Leopardstars' mew rang on the island, silenting all the cats, and making them look at the Highbranch.

"Welcome, cats of all clans, to the gathering!" Leopardstar mewed. "If the other leaders don't mind, I would like to start first." Blackstar, Firestar, and Onestar all nodded. "RiverClan is doing fantastic, considering that it is the end of Greenleaf, and going into Leaffall." All the cats mewed in agreement. "Also, I would like to mention a fox. My warriors saw it cross into ShadowClan territory. So, I suggest Blackstar and Firestar keep a lookout for it." The tow leaders nodded. It made sense for Firestar to nod, in case the fox crossed into ThunderClan territory afterwards. Because Leopardstar finished, Firestar began to speak.

"Cats of all clans, I am sad to report a warrior gone missing. Foxcatcher hasn't been seen for the past half moon. It is my regret to say he was either killed, or he left ThunderClan." The cats mewed sadly. It was sad to lose a cat, even more depressing if he was a friend, or even kin. "Otherwise, ThunderClan has nothing to report."

"ShadowClan has something happy to report," mewed Blackstar, "One of our queens had 3 kits. They are strong and healthy, and prove to be valuable additions to ShadowClan." At the hear of new kits, all the cats purred. New cats to meet and befriend. "Also, I suggest we all give cheers to Tawnypelt for chasing out a badger." The clan cats mewed in excitement. Mosspaw turned to the tortoiseshell. Her head was bent down in embarrassment, and Brambleclaw was licking her ears. "Otherwise, ShadowClan has nothing else to report."

"So, the Gathering is over!" Onestar yowled. The cats quickly went to find their leaders, and return to camp. Breezepaw licked her cheek, while Nightcloud licked her ears.

"Good luck," Nightcloud said. "Let StarClan light your way,"

"You too, Nightcloud." Mosspaw heard Lionblaze yowling for her. Giving her foster mother and brother a nod to say goodbye, she ran to meet her clan. Getting back to camp, she let out a sigh of relief. But, it wasn't long.

"WindClan! Attack!" Onestar's battle cry sent the WindClan warriors running. She reliezed, WindClan is attacking!

"Charge!" Lionblaze yelled. All the cats began to fight. Mosspaw suddenly was bowled over by a WindClan apprentice named Sunpaw.

"Sunkit?" Mosspaw asked in horror. She scratched the WindClanners muzzle, so her nose went widly bleeding.

"This is what you get for hurting my mentor!" As Sunpaw lifted a paw, Mosspaw rolled to her side, and jumped on the WindClanners back. BloodClan was coming in handy. But, to Mosspaws horror, more and more WindClan cats were coming, and then, the biggest shock happened. Mosspaw gasped when she saw Foxcatcher and some rouges, fighting for WindClan! Foxcatcher ran straight to Lionblaze. Lionblaze struggled to fight back. Mosspaw ran to Icefrost.

"Icefrost, I am gonna get the you-know-who Clan." Icefrost nodded, and Mosspaw ran as fast as she could straight to the TwolegPlace.

"BloodClan!" she cried.


	23. Chapter 21

Mosspaw rushed into the BloodClan camp. Leaves covered the rocky ground, but the dens smelled strongly of cat.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

"Yes. We are here, Moss!" Mosspaw's favorite BloodClan friend, Sorrel, walked out of her den. "What is so urgent, Moss?"

"Get together the Clan, fast!" Sorrel saw the urgency in her eyes. Quickly, she gathered as many BloodClan warriors as she could find. Mosspaw counted. There were only ten, a perfectly sized battle patrol! There was Thunder, Lightening, Wind, Wing, Light, Wild, Black Wolf, Twilight, and Sun herself. Quickly, Mosspaw jumped on the Silver Rock and addressed the clan.

"Guys! My clan is dying because WindClan and a bunch of rouges joined the battle! My clanmates are fighting to stay alive, even more, protect their kin. I need your help to fight!" She called. Many BloodClan cats seemed unsure.

"Why should we help them. The leader of your clan killed Scourge, our father!" Sun yelled. Mosspaw answered urgently.

"Because Scourge seemed like a threat to the forest. Firestar was only trying to protect his clanmates and friends. If you don't fight, and stay here, you will all be equally bad cats. Why? Because you will stay here while other cats suffer. Do you want to be bad cats like that, considering you treat all rouges and loners like kin once you welcome them to BloodClan? So, who wants to fight? Who is with me?" Mosspaw let out her best battle yowl. All the cats yowled as loud as they could, creating a cacophony of noises. Even Bark, Stone, Ice, and Fern joined in, yowling on the tops of their lungs. Quickly, all the cats got on their battle claws and collars. In a few moments they were ready, flexing their reinforced claws for battle. Mosspaw led the way to the ThunderClan camp. She hid the BloodClan cats in bushes outside the camp.

"Okay, listen. When I yell BloodClan, you all run in, okay." All the cats shook their heads in agreement. And then, Mosspaw charged into camp. All cats were screaming and fighting with fury, but it seemed like ThunderClan was losing. WindClan and the rouges were gaining on them! Mosspaw saw Foxcatcher on top of Lionblaze. Quickly, she hissed and jumped on him, pushing him over.

"Mosspaw! Its you." Foxcatcher hissed. Quickly, the tom and she-cat were thrown into a whirling ball, scratching and biting. Mosspaw bit his leg and pulled on it. In return, Foxcatcher tugged as hard as he could on her tail. Mosspaw yowled and flipped around, tearing his face. Lionblaze intercepted and jumped on Foxcatcher, and bit down. Mosspaw looked in horror as Foxcatchers eyes glazed over, and rolled to the top of his head. Lionblaze bent his head, and jumped back into the fury of fighting cats. Mosspaw kicked the soil on him, like she would do with her dirt.

Firestar let out a yowl. Quickly, more ThunderClan cats, who were out on a patrol, joined the battle. WindClan was quickly pushed back, and the rouges were cornered. Then, Onestar yelled.

"Cats of clans, we have a betrayer here. Mosspaw is really daughter of Scourge! BloodClan!" Many cats gasped. Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Squirrelflight, Berrynose, and Icefrost created a protective circle around her, but they too looked in disbelief. Lionblaze and Icefrost stared at her, wondering what she would do next. Quickly, Mosspaw ran out of their grasp, and grabbed her collar. Then, she advanced onto Onestar.

"Yes! My father was Scourge. But does that change who I am. Did I kill cats? No! And, the stories you Clanners make up are just stories. Here is the truth. BloodClan themselves were getting forced out of their territory by a pack of vicious cats. Scourge had to try and take over the forest, to protect his clanmates. And, admit it, you all would do the same thing." Mosspaw swung her collar onto her neck. "This is who I am. I never learned about the other side of me until I first joined ThunderClan. But, there is something I want to say to."

Mosspaw let out a yowl. BloodClan cats came swarming into the ThunderClan camp. The ThunderClan cats made way for the new cats. Some even greeted the BloodClanners with respect. Mosspaw whispered thanks to her clan.

BloodClan made a circle around the Clan cats. ThunderClan joined them, creating a loop. And even some WindClan cats joined. That left Onestar, Ashfoot, and Emberfoot in the center. Mosspaw nodded to Sun, Sorrel, and Light. The three cats pushed Ashfoot and Emberfoot out of the ring. Mosspaw stepped in with Onestar.

"Cats of the Clans, we have a trickster here. When I was still Mosskit of WindClan, Onestar put me in the shelter for no reason. He and Emberfoot put a trick up. Onestar reopened an old wound on Emberfoot, which was horrible, and a kit could have done it. Then, in the morning, he accused me of harming a clanmate, and he didn't even put out a trial. Instead of exiling me, he sentenced me to the shelter. The shelter is a hole in the ground, and the only way out is if a cat lifted you by the scruff. Everyday, I would get a beating in the ring, and abandoned twoleg nest. And then, he exiles me from a gathering!! So, its BloodClan he is scared of. Onestar, I challenge you to a fight!"

Onestar laughed, "Fine. But you know you are going to lose!" On that last word, he jumped. But, Mosspaw had her claws and collar on. She dodged nimbly to the side and slashed a paw. The reinforced claws did wonders on his face. A normal claw, but this one made deep v shaped ones.


	24. Chapter 22

**I am sorry, you guys! My sickness got worse, and I have a severe aststhma attack! To all my readers, I give you licks and purrs. Rock on you guys! And, this is the last chapter of the FIRST BOOK! *happy dance* Woot! The second book is coming out, well, tommower!!**

Mosspaw continued her brawl with the WindClan leader. Onestar decided to be sneaky and flipped her over, exposing Mosspaws' belly. Before he had the chance to scratch, she flipped on her back and got up. Onestar did manage to get a scratch on her back, though. Onestar hissed. "Any last words, mousebrain?"

"Yes, Onestar! Eat my dung!" Mosspaw jumped on Onestar, pinning him down. Then, she leaned down and started to bite everywhere. But, Mosspaw underestimated. When she bent down, the teeth in the collar sunk down into Onestar's throat, spreading blood everywhere. Onestar had six deep holes in his throat, each one suffocating him and bleeding him to his death. Onestar tried to speak, but every word was choked out.

"You…..betrayer………You………..Why?" Onestar looked at her in horror and shock.

"Because, Onestar, ThunderClan is my real home. And, you deserve this for all the pain you put through your cats, my cats, and especially, me." Mosspaw mewed. Onestars eyes rolled to the top of his head. As Mosspaw backed away, Ashfoot rushed forward. And, as three clans watched, Onestar came back to life. He panted in shock and fear. And then, he let out a yowl, and he and his clan retreated. The loners ran off into the forest, and yowled in their defeat too.

ThunderClan yowled in their victory! Mosspaw took off her collar and received many licks from her clanmate. They were surprised that an apprentice, that was close to her warriorship, could do so much! Leafpool and Jayfeather scurried around, trying to heal everyones wounds and aches. BloodClan stayed at the corner of the camp, as Fern made sure all her cats were fine. She then muttered, "Oh, Darn." Leafpool turned around. Shyly, she asked.

"Whats wrong?"

"I forgot to bring marigold."

"Here, I will get some for you!" Leafpool and Fern went to the medicine cat den, chatting about herbs. Mosspaw mewed in amazement as some BloodClan cats were talking to warriors. It seemed like Berrynose had befriended Hawk, another obnoxious, rambunctious cat. Mosspaw purred when Lionblaze and Icefrost came.

"We won! We won!" Icefrost sang. She winced when a cut on her neck stretched. Icefrost nodded and scurried off to Leafpool and Fern. Lionblaze smiled.

"We actually did it! I feel so strong after a battle." Lionblaze lashed out a paw at an invisible enemy, and Mosspaw laughed.

"Look! BloodClan and ThunderClan are getting along! But, look at Firestar." Lionblaze turned his attention to the ThunderClan leader. As he slinked away into his den, BloodClan cats were looking at him in rage. Firestar stayed in is den, and Sandstorm went to assist him. "And, look. Foxcatcher is dead. We won't have to worry about that piece of ratdung anymore. We.." Lionblaze was inturuppted by Jayfeather.

"You two know the drill." Jayfeather mewed. The two cats slowly turned around, so Jayfeather could inspect their wounds. "Okay, nothing is deep, you two. You'll live. Here are some cobwebs." Jayfeather trotted off to other cats. Lionblaze took a deep breath of fresh air. Mosspaw was just about to curl up for a nap when Firestar jumped on Highrock.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Firestars commanding mew called together the injured cats. Mosspaw hauled her tired paws to get under the hanging stone. Lionblaze helped her stand, and together, they sat under the rock with Icefrost. "Cats of ThunderClan and BloodClan, we have just fought a battle, whos purpose was to shed blood. It was hard, but we couldn't have won without the help of BloodClan, and one of our own, Mosspaw." The clan cats cheered in excitement.

"Mosspaw, Mosspaw! BloodClan, BloodClan!" They chanted. Firestar silenced them with his tail.

"This little apprentice proved her true loyalty to ThunderClan, and is old enough to become a warrior. Mosspaw, come here." Mosspaws' ears twitched with excitement. Her warrior ceremony! Quickly, Icefrost licked her clean. Mosspaw padded up to the rock. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Mosspaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Mosspaw gulped. "I do."  
"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Mosspaw, from this day forth you

Will be known as Mossflower, because although you seem delicate, you can really roar like the LionClan cats. Your loyalty is never to be judged, and your hard work pays off. ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior." Mosspaw leaped off the rock, and Lionblaze mewed.

"Mossflower! Mossflower!!" Quickly, other cats joined in.

"Great job, Mossflower! Congrats!!"

"Well done, little warrior."

"I am so proud of you!" Fern, Sun, Ice, Bark, and Stone made their way though the ThunderClan cats. Fern and Mossflower's siblings purred together. A family was reunited. "So, you are going to come home and lead your clan?" Fern asked.

"Thanks for the offer, Fern. But, BloodClan is in pretty good hands with Bark. I will visit, Firestar allowing." Mossflower turned to Firestar. The leader nodded. Slowly, BloodClan cats joined the fray. Warm purrs and mews surrounded the new warrior. Mossflower closed her eyes for a second, to absorb all the comments and warmth. When Mossflower opened her eyes, Bark approached Firestar. All the cats fell silent and stared.

"You killed my father. And, for that, I give you this." Bark scratched Firestar's shoulder. The cats gasped as Firestar looked at his new wound. A wound made from reinforced claws. "But, I, and my clan forgive you. From now on, look at BloodClan as allies, Firestar." Bark and Firestar licked each others shoulders happily. Two clans cheered happily as they began to introduce themselves.

"Hi, I am Wind. Who are you?"

"Dustpelt."

"Storm."

"Brightheart!" Thunder and Blood were finally reunited. Mossflower smiled. Like her father and Tallstar said. _The shadow will save the forest from ultimate destruction_. That shadow was her, and Mossflower purred. She was a warrior. A ThunderClan warrior.


	25. To you, loves

**Dear My Readers,**

** Wow. It's been two years since I last posted something. And, I have to say, I'm incredibly sorry. I can't believe I let the joy of writing just disappear from me. It's been tough, and therefore, stopped writing, which was a horrible mistake. But now, I'm interested in whole new things. I'm reading Dan Brown's books (3), doing guard, and a bunch of other stuff! Anyways, I hope you'll all reunite with me in my new book (that I'm PROMISING to everyone to keep up with), ****Words in the Mirror****.**

**Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton.**

**Zoey Lauren 3**


End file.
